6 Months Later
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: It's been 6 months since Akira and Nano escaped Toshima together and sometimes, a bad thing can turn into a chance to become closer. Warning: Lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Akira or Nano… T_T

**Summary: **It's been 6 months since Akira and Nano escaped Toshima together and sometimes, a bad thing can turn into a chance to become closer. Warning: Lemon

**Pairings: Nano/Akira**

**Warnings: Yaoi and Lemons! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be battle violence, constructive criticism is allowed and flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**AN:** _Based on the pc Visual Novel version of TnC. __This takes place in cannon, it's what I think could have happened between the story's end and the epilogue. Since their first time together was so violent, I wondered how they got past that and I'm sure that Nano isn't gonna take Akira violently after their first time since he cares for him. Oh and I'm calling Nano 'Nano', I know it's not his real name but unfortunately, everyone knows that they didn't reveal Nano's real name at the end so I'll just use his code name. So, please enjoy the story and the juicy lemon, it's my first time so I hope you all enjoy it~! Aaaand~! Roll film~!_

"There! This way!" A silver-haired man whispered, tugging the hand of his larger dark-haired companion. The two men ducked into a deserted alley, their three pursuers rushing past them without even glancing into the darkness of the alley. Akira sighed in relief when the sounds faded, slumping against the wall.

"We should be safe for now. Could you get us a room for the night in that inn across the street? Six months should be enough for us to get a proper bed to rest in. I'll go get us some solids and water, alright?" Akira asked, turning to his companion. Nano nodded as he bent down to pick something from the floor.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Akira asked, edging closer to Nano, peering at the object in his hands.

"It is a book. It is too dark to see the title." Nano replied, holding the thin book with clear curiosity. Akira smiled, he knew that Nano loved books; they were his only hope when he had none.

"Tell you what Nano, you can read it after you get us a room. So you'll have something to do while waiting for me to go get the rations, okay?" Akira smiled, placing a hand over Nano's. The man nodded before they split up, one heading to the inn and another to the convenience store.

* * *

Nano thanked the lady behind the counter as he took the keys just like Akira taught him before settling himself into a chair in a dark corner and taking out the book. He blinked in surprise at the title, it was 'A Guide to Healthy Homosexual Sex'.

During his years in Toshima, Nano had seen many males connecting in a sexual manner however he had not known that there was a healthy way and an unhealthy way to have sex. This was a surprise, worry pricked at him, the first time he had taken Akira despite his better judgement, Akira had climaxed but he had bled and hurt.

Nano had known that Akira was in pain but his desire to be one had overpowered his conscience and he had hurt him. Yet, while he had thought that Akira would hate him, he hadn't, he came back for him when Emma had appeared.

Truth be told, he had thought many times of being inside Akira again, the warmth and tightness. Yet he was almost sure that Akira would not desire to be with him since their first coupling was so painful for him. Nano frowned thoughtfully for a moment. He still did not think that Akira would allow him to touch him again but perhaps it would be good to know how to do it right so that if he does, he will not hate it.

Thus Nano opened the book and began reading.

* * *

An hour later, Nano had completely consumed the knowledge within the book's confines and placed it into his coat pocket. It was only now that he realised how badly he had treated Akira. He felt guilt crawl across his chest as he recalled how Akira had struggled and how he had simply taken his body without any preparation, ripping Akira's insides and making him bleed. It was enough to make him desire death once again.

"Un?" Nano let out a small sound, his brow furrowing as his superhuman senses picked up something. His eyes widened and a flash of worry shadowed over his eyes.

"Akira!" Nano gasped, shooting out of his seat so fast that no one even saw him leave the inn.

* * *

Akira left the store, walking quickly through the empty streets, he was eager to see his…friend? Comrade? Partner? …Lover? Akira wasn't sure what Nano was to him, only that he was important. They had been through much the last six months. Running from the Japanese government was difficult but they had succeeded in leaving the country.

Akira still remembered that night in Toshima, it had been raining when Nano returned and attacked him, pinning him against his chest and raping him till he bled. Yet he could not deny that a part of him enjoyed it despite the pain. It was more about the emotional connection then any physical pleasure. At least, this was how Akira felt and he found that he had enjoyed the feeling of oneness with the emotionally retarded man. His expression turned soft unconsciously, morphing his features into an alluring and gentle expression. He wasn't sure but perhaps, he wouldn't mind uniting with Nano in that manner again.

The silverette paused, his face turning red simply thinking about it. He shook his head, The fact that he might actually desire to connect with Nano in that way again…Akira absentmindedly wondered what had happened to his pride as a man.

"Hey! Pretty boy, wanna play?" Akira frowned at the group of ten men that emerged from one of the alleys to surround him. They reeked of alcohol and their leader was leering at Akira.

"Shouldn't you be attacking a woman?" Akira shot back nonchalantly. The group members laughed while the leader replied.

"All them girls are hiding out at home since we played with a few! We're real hungry tonight so, guess we'll just eat you~!" Taking this as a cue, the gang members rushed to grab at Akira. The silverette quickly tossed the tied up plastic bag aside, ducking the grabbing hands and beginning to fight back.

"Che, lets see you fight this!" The leader shouted when his saw his gang getting their asses handed to them by the Bl ster champion. The leader quickly whipped out a stun gun and shot Akira the moment his back was turned. The silverette gasped as he abruptly lost his motor functions and collapsed into the arms of the leader.

"Ha! Looks like I just caught us some dinner~!" The leader crowed in delight as his gang members quickly picked themselves up and followed the leader who carried Akira into a dark alley. Tossing him onto the floor, the leader began to work at Akira's belt while the other men pulled at his shirt and jacket. Akira glared at the men, trying with all his might to move even an inch.

"Hehe…I'm gonna enjoy this~! You look so delicious I…wha—?" The man suddenly stopped, noticing the sudden silence in the alley. The man turned around to see the alley floor littered with the bodies of his gang. He stared in shock before spotting a figure standing near the entrance of the alley. His eyes widened as the man disappeared; he didn't even have the chance to scream.

Akira watched, immobile from the floor as Nano ripped the man's head from his body before walking over to him. Nano kneeled before Akira, gently readjusting his clothes and tossing his own bloodstained coat as he picked up Akira, carrying him out of the alley in the manner one would carry a fragile lady. Akira blushed at the way Nano was carrying but was unable to protest due to a his lack of motor functions. Nano stopped momentarily to pick up the plastic bag of rations before carrying the silverette to the inn, careful not to jostle his precious cargo.

As they approached the inn, Akira managed to overcome the stun gun's effects enough to protest and insist that Nano not enter from the entrance, so as not to alarm any of the inn's customers. Nano then gracefully and effortlessly leaped to the top of a nearby tree, using it as a foothold to enter the second level of the inn through its window. Quickly finding their room, Nano gently placed Akira on the floor beside the door before opening it with the key that the counter lady had provided him with.

Akira gazed at Nano from his position on the floor, wondering why Nano was suddenly treating him with such gentleness and care, as though he were a glass doll. Not that his wounds and bruises didn't appreciate the man's effort, but Akira was starting to feel like an invalid. He grunted softly as Nano picked him up again, accidentally pressing against a bruise forming on the side of his waist.

Nano gazed at Akira as he gently placed the silverette on the single queen sized bed, situated in the centre of the sparse room. Akira smile reassuringly at the sight of the deep worry and pain in Nano's eyes, trying his best to tell the other that he was fine. Nano nodded in reply as he began to undress Akira, the silverette blushing furiously the entire time. The now dark haired man gently cleaned Akira's body, avoiding his groin, before he pulled a salve from the bag of provisions that Akira had bought and begun helping Akira apply the pasty substance to his wounds as gently as possible.

Akira sighed in relief as the medication seeped into his wounds and soothed his bruises. He was so thankful that he had remembered to purchase medication just in-case of an emergency. The silverette tilted his head slightly to the side, while the worry in Nano's eyes had dissipated, there was still a dark pain and guilt hovering in those multicoloured orbs. After a few moments, Nano helped his companion into a pair of fresh pants and arranged Akira comfortably under the thin sheets before going into the shower to wash the blood from himself.

A few minutes later, Nano returned and settled himself in the bed beside Akira, the silverette shifting to one side as much as he could despite the still wearing off effects of the stun gun. The two men lay in the bed for a while, Nano staring intensely at the back of his hands before Akira could no longer keep his eyes open, drifting slowly to sleep as the reason for Nano's pain revealed itself to him. Nano was guilty and felt as though the lives he had taken that night were defiling the vow he had made to himself.

* * *

Akira shifted in the bed, his eyes twitching for a moment before they blinked open blearily. He yawned, stretching a hand to the left where there was a slight indent on the empty side of the queen sized bed. Letting out a soft sound of puzzlement, the silverette sat up quickly. Swiftly blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced around the room. It took only a moment for him to spot the figure leaning against the window frame, still staring at the scars on back of his hands. Akira let out a sigh of relief before he quietly slipped out of the bed.

"Nano?" Akira called out softly as he approached the man. Tormented eyes turned to him before returning to the window. A pang of helplessness blossomed in his chest. He placed a hand on Nano's shoulder squeezing gently, giving his support.

"Nano, it's ok, you didn't use your power as a weapon of war, you did it to protect me." Akira murmured gently, trying his best to reassure the man. He waited for a few moments but there was no response. The silverette sighed before tugging the man into a standing position.

"Nano, you should rest. Tomorrow we'll have to make our way to—Ah!" Akira released a grunt as he slammed into the cheep bed, the springs creaking with the impact. He stared up at the man who abruptly shoved him onto the bed, feeling a rather uncomfortable sense of déjà vu.

"Nano! What—mumph!"

Akira's exclamation was swiftly cut off as Nano crashed their lips together. His tongue pressing urgently against Akira's lips before slipping inside and exploring his mouth as though it were his first time tasting sweet honey.

Akira's eyes slipped close at the electric sensation that flowed into him wherever Nano's tongue touched. Akira released a muffled gasp as Nano's hand quickly lifted Akira's shirt, his fingers leaving a trail of fire in its wake as he finally released Akira's mouth.

"Hah…kuh….kah…"

Akira gasped, attempting to inhale despite the trickle of saliva that had escaped into his windpipe. Recalling the first time Nano had attacked him in this manner, he idly wondered if he would always find himself choking on saliva, completely overwhelmed by Nano's passion. A moment later, he barely cared as Nano's mouth latched onto his sensitive nipple, licking and sucking like an infant.

"…ah…hah…mmn…"

Akira moaned, gripping Nano's shoulders as his body began to burn with heat. Pushing unsuccessfully at Nano, Akira tried fruitlessly to shove the man off him. He felt as though his strength was being sucked out through the hardening buds as Nano took turns laving both his nipples with through care and passion.

Akira quickly shoved his knuckles into his mouth as he felt another moan rising from his chest as Nano reached down to press his palm against the bulge formed in his pants by his quickly hardening shaft. Nano glanced up at him from where he was feasting on Akira's flesh with intense eyes as his fingers twisted and began undoing the button on Akira's pants.

"…wait…I…" Was all he could get out before Nano reached into his briefs and pulled out his semi-hardened erection.

"Ngh…hah…ahn…"

Akira panted, tightening his grip on Nano's shoulder as the man began carefully stroking him to full hardness. He swallowed another moan as he curled slightly, pressing his face into Nano's shoulder to muffle his cries.

Akira's breath caught as his chest suddenly constricted as foreign emotions flowed into him. Fear, uncertainty, sadness and guilt, Nano's feelings. It was then that he understood what caused him to pounce on him so suddenly. _This is Nano's way of reaffirming that I'll always be with him._ Was what Akira felt. With this realisation, Akira relaxed and allowed himself to simply feel as he pressed a soft kiss against Nano's shoulder.

"…un…" Nano released a short sound of surprise before he sighed with what sounded very much like relief.

"Ah!"

Nano abruptly grabbed the hem of Akira's shirt and in one swift movement, yanked off the obstructive garment, his pants and briefs followed soon after. Akira simply lay on the bed, partially in shock from Nano's shocking speed-stripping abilities as Nano began disrobing just as swiftly.

Despite the fact that they had already been together once, Akira had never actually seen Nano naked. He knew that they were both men and basically had the same equipment but the knowledge that the erect rod before him had once penetrated him and would do so again in a few moments was naturally daunting. The silverette blushed even harder, unable to resist admiring the lean body and taut muscles, a strange feeling began to curl in his belly.

Akira gazed Nano uncertainly as the world's most powerful weapon lowered himself over him, positioning himself between Akira's legs. Their bodies pressed against each other, somehow managing to fit despite being the same gender. He moaned softly as Nano pressed his mouth against his neck began to suck and nibble, his hands caressing Akira's body gently as their hardened shafts rubbed against one another.

"Ah…wait…you'll…leave…marks…mumph…" Akira protested before Nano shoved two fingers into his mouth. He gave a muffled moan of pleasure as Nano gripped his manhood once more. Nano said nothing but somehow Akira felt a smug sense of accomplishment from the stoic man.

Akira took a deep breath as Nano pulled out his fingers gently. Before shifting uncomfortably as Nano released his shaft and began to spread his legs. Akira swallowed as the man caressed his opening with a damp finger. He tensed slightly as the finger slowly sank into him and began to move. Oddly enough, it did not hurt as he expected it to although the fact that it was only one finger must have been the reason. Considering that the first time he had taken Nano's entire length and width with no preparation.

"Ungh!"

Akira's attention was quickly drawn back to the moment when Nano inserted a second finger into him and began to make a scissoring motion. He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly at the stretching sensation. Noticing his discomfort, Nano lifted Akira's left leg over his shoulder, keeping it there as he gripped Akira's hardness with his other hand and began to stroke to distract him.

Akira gasped at the sensation of pleasure coming from his groin. The friction in his opening gradually loosing it's discomfort and turning into a filling sensation that only added to his pleasure. Akira did not notice Nano's searching stare, so caught up in biting back his moans, so he was caught off guard when Nano's fingers brushed something that sent electricity up his spine. His back arched off the bed and precum began leaking from his slit.

"Ah! Hnn…" Akira's face turned red at the most unmanly sound he had produced; noting the mildly satisfied expression on Nano's face as the man gently eased his fingers out of the slightly sore entrance. The sudden movement left Akira feeling oddly empty and he accidentally released a soft whine at the loss.

"…uh…" Nano's eyes softened as though happy that Akira desired to be filled by him. Akira's face must have turned an attractive shade of red as Nano's gaze abruptly sharpened as he spread Akira's legs open wider and hooked both of them over his shoulders. Nano bent closer to Akira, almost folding him in half as he slicked his own hardness with a mixture of their precum.

"Ah!" Akira barely had time to be embarrassed at the obscene position before Nano positioned himself and began to push into his warmth. Akira let out a sharp cry at the painful stretch as Nano steadily eased his way into his body. Indeed, the pain of this penetration was much worse than a mere two fingers though the pain was not nearly as blinding at their first time. Nano gazed at him with guilt in his eyes before murmuring softly.

"Relax…"

Akira nodded, wrapping his arms around Nano's shoulders, he gasped for breath, panting heavily when Nano was finally all the way in. He let out a shaky breath, relieved that Nano did not begin moving immediately like the last time. Nano reached down between them and began to stroke Akira's wilting erection. The throbbing pain gradually began to fade, leaving a strange sense of fullness.

Feeling Akira's muscles relax around him, Nano began a slow and steady pace. His eyes gazing tenderly at Akira, the pure and innocent affection in his eyes despite the obvious lust and desire would have brought Akira to tears if he were not busy trying to breathe through sensations crashing over him. Nano began to move slightly faster, pressing his finger against the tip of Akira's shaft, eliciting an unrestrained moan from the silverette.

Akira closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Nano's warm hand caressing his hardness and the delicious friction rather than the remnants of pain from the intrusion. He grimaced slightly, wondering why Nano was continuously changing angles.

At least until he felt the amazing electricity from before engulf him, far stronger than before. He had no hope of containing the loud cry of pleasure that escaped his lips at the wondrous sensation, his head falling back to reveal a slender neck, littered with mating marks. Nano gave him a moment to calm himself while shifting around a bit to better aim for the spot. Akira blushed at Nano's pleased expression, protesting immediately.

"Don't…look…Ah!"

Akira cried out even louder than before, his voice thick with pleasure as Nano began thrusting into his heat, each thrust pressing against Akira's sweet spot. The pace was fast and brutal and pure heaven. Keens and mewls falling from his lips like prayers.

"Ah…hah…hnmm…"

Akira panted, wrapping his arms tighter around Nano, clutching the man to himself as his body rocked against the bed. He gasped as Nano abruptly used the hand not stroking him to gently tug Akira's head from it's place nestled in Nano's shoulder. Turning to Nano, his eyes dark with passion, Akira found his lips caught once again by the powerful man embracing him.

Akira's tongue twisted with Nano's, saliva dripping down his chin as their mouths connected over and over again. Akira moaned into Nano's mouth, no longer able to control his voice nor did he have the inclination to do so, so caught up in their kiss that it took a moment for Akira to realise that he was running out of breath and needed to surface for air soon or he'd pass out.

As though reading his thoughts, Nano released Akira's mouth and continued to mark his neck and chest, while maintaining his steady thrusting. Akira took a gulp of air before releasing it in a long moan when Nano rubbed the pad of his thumb over his hardened buds, his other hand continuing to stroke Akira's weeping shaft.

"…Akira…"

As though hearing Nano speak his name in such a husky voice were a trigger, Akira felt his vision go white, his entire body clenched and his head fell back as he climaxed with a cry.

"Hah…ahh…Nano!"

The speed of Nano's thrusts increased and became erratic as Akira's walls clenched around Nano's shaft. The man released a soft grunt as he too reached completion, filling Akira with his essence before he collapsed sideways, narrowly missing Akira.

Akira closed his eyes panting softly as the pleasurable feelings faded, leaving him sore and tired. He made a soft noise in question as Nano gently turned Akira onto his side the moment he regained himself. Nano did not reply but glancing behind him, Akira saw that Nano had taken a towel from one of the drawers in the bedside table and was gently cleaning him.

Akira sighed as he felt most of the sweat and other body fluids being gently wiped off before Nano slipped into the bed with him and pulled the blanket over their naked forms, spooning Akira from behind as a lover would. Akira smiled softly, pressing a light kiss against Nano's palm before surrendering to the pull of sleep and entering a peaceful slumber.

Nano gazed at his sleeping silverette with soft eyes, watching him as he slept. He glanced at the book placed on the bedside table, he was so glad that he had found it, Akira seemed to have enjoyed that far more that what he did the first time they had connected in this way. He turned back to the man who gave him everything. Tomorrow they would run again, but for now, all that existed were the two of them and nothing else mattered.

_Fin_


End file.
